Competion At It's Best
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: Update pending on reveiwers request.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness-Aura:

Well this certainly not only surprises me, but it also might surprise some of you. I have not written anything for almost a year now, being famous for my incredibly random humor and the way I like to bend characters into goofy little doofuses because I like to play with them like that. Well, I'm back, and from a year's time, (or less) I am inspired to write about Paper Mario! Except this won't be a rushed story, so I will be grabbing many of you in order to keep fans, isn't the way all stories should be written? Till you grab the audience by the necks….perfect really. Anyway….this story will consist of Paper Mario 2 characters, including some baddies. I believe the way the developers transformed things for Paper Mario 2, truly robust the Mario world.

The story begins with our favorite Shadow Siren, and as most of you already know her name is Vivian, a Siren who is in Love with Mario. If any of you realize this or not….I played the game, and as she had stated in the end (Spoilers, so skip this paragraph if you didn't beat the GAME!), she was about to tell Mario she loved him, but decided not to because she believed Mario loves Peach….well…that might be true, might not. As anyone would know, Mario is a Plumber, Peach, a princess….if Mario is not royalty; then the chances are slim, even though there are stories of royalty marrying commoners or heroes. As you might have also guessed Goombella also suggested that she has feelings for Mario, but because of the thoughts on Peach, she also drew back from telling Mario she loves him.

The story basically features how Vivian, Goombella, Peach, and maybe Flurrie, fight over the famed little plumber, of course, this story will not be a random deviation of humor, it will have a plot. Humor however, will try to be at its best anyway.

Sorry for such a long introduction, if any of you decide to read any of that, which I do recommend to know my story more, except the spoiler, I guess I will just start the story now, eh? Enjoy!

Chapter One: Of Love and chases to the End.

The creepy town of Twilight Town simply is a wonderful place for the shadow sirens, Vivian being one of them should know this just as much as her sisters have. Even though memories of the past still ran through her mind, especially visions of the Plumber, Mario, the sights of this pleasantly creepy town still wouldn't be dulled to her.

The moon, how it sank somehow never moving in the sky, never leaving, constantly watching over the souls that seem to be tortured by depression from time to time, it beautifully watched over them and the town as if it were the intentional guardian of this particular scrape of land, even though it could be seen everywhere else at night.

Vivian was perched atop the tree where the crows usually liked to speak to each other. She found from eavesdropping on them once that the birds are actually very intelligent, and seem to be living secret lives apart from the human and magical world; they seem to be somewhat of technological experts. She thought so because she heard a bird squawking about his hard drive trying to steal his soul yesterday, because he had made a bet with it and lost.

Vivian didn't quite understand how this was possible, but from what she heard about the super computer TEC, this was probably true. Sighing as the wind blew through her hair, she tipped her hat ever so slightly, in order to protect her face from the cold world. The reason shadow Sirens cover their faces is because the eyes of a Siren could enchant a man into a sub-consciously mad driven love toward the Siren, this wouldn't be true love of course….just control. Vivian, fortunately, had gotten such a curse ridden from her, once the Shadow Queen was killed, this time for good.

"Maybe this time, hopefully I can win Mario's heart…. Maybe this time I won't have to hide my face." Completing the sentence to herself, she slowly removed her hat, revealing large innocent eyes, colored with hues of red and purple for her Iris, and a shine within them that could make even the strongest man coo with a "Oh, she is so very cute!" comment. "Too bad, my hair is kind of disobedient…" She mumbled to herself remembering how sometimes she could get a serious case of hat hair.

"Oh well, I think I will be visiting Mario this time….instead of he visiting me…maybe I will be lucky enough to be together with him someday." With such a remark, Vivian sunk into the trees trunk, disappearing from her perch, and then soon reappearing in the home of the Sirens.

The home was as any other home anyone could have, a few windows with drapery of purple and black covered the windows, a TV sat in one of the corners, should it rain one day and have the Sirens stuck inside, and furniture like chairs, a couch and some other little necessities, even a kitchen. So typically, it was a normal house, with a touch of Siren Ambience.

Beldam her older and more elderly sister looked up from her paper and smiled from the couch, this time with a surprisingly warm greeting, other times, it would be just a smile.

"Ah, Hello Vivian! How are you? Can I do anything for you?" Beldam asked, putting down the paper on the coffee table in front of her.

Shaking her head, Vivian smiled back to her sister, "No Beldam, not right now, thanks for asking." Looking around, Vivian notices that her Sister Marilyn isn't around. She decides to ask Beldam about where she might be. "Where is Marilyn, Beldam?"

"Oh….hmmm…I think she is out on a date with some man from Twilight town….she didn't exactly speak English, but from the handsome young man I seen her leave with, I suppose it was probably what she was trying to tell me she was doing." Beldam answered.

"Oh, well I suppose that's good…" Vivian frowned, she began wondering what she might be doing wrong, She takes far longer to muster the strength to talk to a man, especially Mario, but now she finds that her sister has already a boyfriend she's never heard about, not that she could though anyway, Marilyn was born with a mental disability, thus keeping her from speaking to them properly or in an understandable fashion, but that didn't stop her from exercising and becoming beautiful for herself. Vivian didn't know what inspired her to become that healthy, she was almost in better shape than she was, but then again, Vivian only gotten that way from travels with Mario.

Marilyn looked the same as always, except this time, her hair was much more healthy looking, and her body was no longer so…round, more like toned now. Vivian guessed that was alright, after all, it was really not big problem. It was her life after all.

Beldam looked up from the paper again, deciding it wasn't good to read in dim light, she could see Vivian's distress as she sat on the chair. Before, Beldam couldn't have cared any less, but that was only because she was so focused on reviving the Evil Shadow queen, she lost her mind…and she now regretted her past ways with every fiber of her being, but even so, Beldam decided she should change her ways, to better herself, because now that the one thing that made her lose her sane mind is gone, she could now make up for her cruelty in the past, and repent for the things she has done to others and herself. She was the cause of Vivian's problems, even her Inferiority Complex, but now it was up to her to nurture her sisters and make things right again, now was the time and has always been since that day, to change. Before she would have to leave this world again someday, and not get the chance to be different.

Canceling her long thought train, Beldam spoke up, grabbing the startled attention of Vivian. "Vivian, is there something bothering you?"

Looking up, Vivian answered shyly. "Um….well, I'm not so sure it's really that important." Vivian squirmed, trying not to lie.

"Please don't hide, you're not inferior to me Vivian, the things that matter to you matter to me just as much now, you can tell me."

"Well…alright…" Biting on her gloved hands, Vivian sighed and began to tell Beldam about her problems with her love for Mario and how she need's help getting him to notice her in a different kind of way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We now Join Goombella as she continues her research, and her life of archaeology. Rougeport being a very nice town after recent events, it was plain to see, of know that with the new atmosphere she was living with, she was indeed very happy with herself and her life. Although she was still missing the man she thought she couldn't have. The man that saved the world from utter destruction, the one man, with their help, who succeeded in destroying the world's greatest evil; a man called Mario. She still could feel happy, knowing that she could still have a chance with him soon enough.

Goombella knew that Peach had liked Mario, but from what she has analyzed, thanks to her now father trained archaic mind, Peach was making absolutely no advances to Mario, and vise versa. Unless you consider her making him do so many things for her as a move, which is highly unconceivable. Besides all this, it only meant inconclusively that she could have a chance with the plumber. Knowing this from her deductions, she knew that there was truly only one thing she would have to do. Get Mario!

Jumping on the only limbs she had, thus shaking the little house Professor Frankly had, she shouted for joy, completely forgetting the fact that Professor, Frankly had just told her he was messing with a highly explosive chemical, and if any kind of loud noise or sudden movements of a large caliber, could set it off in a large explosion of annoying gooey badness.

"No Goombella! No!" Frankly began shouting as the chemical bubbled, and then exploded in a mass amount of purple fizz.

"Ah! My legs! I cannot feel them anymore!" Goombella screamed as the fizz filled the entire house, creating a large commotion outside as the windows had fizz oozing out from the cracks.

"Oh my lord, someone probably died in there!" Shouts someone from outside,

"Quickly, to the Fire Department!" Shouting another voice,

"Is it Edible?" Asked another,

"Don't touch it you fool! 'Twillt steal thy souulllsss!" Shouted a dark sounding voice,

"You don't have legs!" Frankly, shouted annoyed under the fizz,

"Oh! Silly me!" Goombella replied.

Pulling out a cell phone from his pocket Professor Frankly began calling his chiropractor. Hoping that he might help him feel better after all the work he would have to put into cleaning up this mess.

"Goombella, we will have to spend the next week or so cleaning this place up, so the things I want you to do first is get me out of here, then we can….Goombella? Are you there?" At this question, the door was heard being closed as though someone was leaving, and then silence.

"Ah, come on man! I have to clean this mess up by myself again?"

"At least tell me how you got out man!" Prof. Frankly pleaded once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Princess Peach had always wondered whether Mario truly loved her or not. She thought he did, but it would seem that she has been the one that was making any movements towards him at all, being a hero and all, Peach guessed Mario wasn't taught how to get a 'clue' and thus, making it hard to know whether he liked her back or not.

Sighing as she gazed over the meadows of Mushroom Kingdom, she wondered if she would ever get the innocent, but strong Mario as her partner one day, together they could rule over the kingdom! ….Or maybe Mario doesn't want that. Maybe he wants to live a normal life….a life without any of those troubles that she is always handing to him forcefully.

Thinking about this topic more, she realizes that maybe she is being selfish….after all, has she ever tried to care for Mario's feelings? Maybe not hers feelings instead, for once? Maybe this was a mistake she should have corrected a long, long time ago. Gazing father into the grass as the sun shone brightly and brilliantly in the sky, Peach decided that maybe it was time to stop being so selfish, maybe it was time to stop making him do things for her and giving him things she thinks might compensate, maybe it was time to grow up…after all, a life in ignorance may hurt those who care for you…Mario being the example of her selfish ignorance's.

"Peach, are thou ok?" Asked a soldier that has been watching over Peach, it was her trusted friend, Benedict, and he has always been the number one soldier, who actually decided to act like a person, a strong one at that, and not some robotic soldier following orders.

"I'm alright Benedict; I'm just thinking about some subjects that I think needed a few reality checks."

"Ah, care to confide Peach? As a Goomba, 'tis my duty to serve you!" Benedict replied saluting with all five fingers.

"Nah, I think I resolved some things for now, but I would like to visit Mario again…can we go by tomorrow?"

"Sure Milady, I'll get the preparations set immediately!" With the last comment, the trusted friend left Peach once again, to herself.

"Mmm…maybe this time…I can finally tell Mario I love him so." With another sigh, Peach rested her head on the railings and closed her eyes, so she could day dream for awhile about her life with Mario, and how great it would be, hoping Mario shared her feelings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flurrie wasn't going to stop at any cost what so ever, as every actress should know, she needs to have as much health are her finger tips as she can, in order to be the best she can be. Exercising and dieting is exactly what she needs right now. She began to notice just how nice her body has been getting, so instead of a chubby fat cloud, she was now a delicate and pretty flower. Maybe now she could grab that delectable morsel of a man Mario!

"Oh yes, now that I have finally gotten up off my lazy tush and exercised, I believe I will have an even better life! No more getting tired after walking for only three minutes!" Flurrie exclaimed happily. Whistling, she walked over to a nearby mirror and smiled at the cloud that stared back at her. Her house was full of mirrors, so her reflection was no big deal to her, but now, she didn't break some of them for some unexpected reason, it's a good thing a reality check hit her later after the last of her mirrors broke, obviously, the mirrors were dieing from the intensity of her obesity! Such rudeness…

She now had long flowing hair, a normal small soft face, with large blue and azul colored eyes, along with a strong toned body, that she had worked for about 4 months, although she still couldn't understand why she didn't get this way from her travels, but she guessed it really didn't matter, now that she stopped eating so much, her fans loved her even more, and she was sure Mario would like her too.

"Well, that doesn't look too good…." Flurrie commented looking at all the make-up on her face. "This make up is actually messing things up!" with this new fact in place, she flew over to the sink, and washed her face from the mascara and lipstick. Then one more time, looked in the Mirror.

"Well, that certainly looks better! Natural beauty is the best beauty I guess!" With a wink, she flew over to the phone on the wall of her kitchen, and began to dial some numbers; she decided it was time to visit Mario, instead of Mario visiting her, she guessed she would surprise him now with her new look, and not later.

"Hello? Manager?" Flurrie asked into the phone, having pressed the direct dial number to his office.

"Yes?" answered her manager's voice.

"I am going to take my vacation now…is this alright?"

"Sure! I wasn't planning anything important anyway! Just be sure to stay in good health, alright?"

"Sure Joe, I will! See you in a month!"

"I'm sure I will, see ya later then!"

"Yep!" hanging up the phone, Flurrie left the kitchen, and began preparing for her visit to Mario, but unbeknownst to her, she was going to have some serious competition.

Vivian, having heard some Advice from Beldam recently, is now even more determined to have Mario's heart than ever, and she won't be easily stepped over if she is pushed a little.

Goombella, with science within her mind and a fresh new goal in her heart, being Mario's heart of course, will also be very hard to keep away as well, because she can be very cunning when pushed.

Princess Peach has known Mario for years, and even now, if she reaches him enough, she may just succeed with the knowledge she has gained from him, with her happy go lucky attitude along with some stubbornness, she won't be easily pushed over either.

The four of them are going to meet at his house tomorrow, and what will happen when they all find out the others motives? How will they act? Will they fight fair? Dirty? Who knows? You'll have to find out in Chapter two! The Fight for the Hero Begins!

Review please!

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness-Aura:

It would seem that my attempt at such a story has been successful, I am glad, 3 reviews, in just a day. Well, here comes the moment, you've all been waiting for, the competition between the girls and Mario, who has no clue! Will he sort things out? Or will he fall victim to the ways of jealous women? Only a few ways to find out, read this, or skim it! (Don't skim it!) Anyway…here we go!

Chapter Two: So…this is what it's like.

Vivian was having a good time with herself, in just a matter of moments she would be at Mario's house, and just as Beldam has told her, a relationship must grow, not be spurred out of pure randomness. Which means that she would have to do what everyone would do when it came to love, build a relationship! She guessed she had done almost 85 of this on their travels at least, so it couldn't possibly be hard. As these thoughts went through her mind, she noticed a house a sitting among a small hill, with a mailbox next to it.

"That must be Mario's house! Great! I finally arrived!" Vivian exclaimed, and with such a realization fresh within her mind, she rushed towards his house, getting ready to greet the man of her affections…but unfortunately, there was conflict! As soon as she had reached a little ways past the mail box, she bumped into three other people! Thus, causing a cycle of people being knocked about.

"Ouch!" Shouted a soft sounding and yet familiar voice,

"I say!" Shouting another,

"Oh ma Gosh!" shouted last a younger sounding voice, and Vivian hearing her own grunt of pain as she hit the floor, slightly dazed.

"Vivian? What are you doing here?" As the voice asked it came up to her, and thus, it was none other than Goombella!

"Oh….I was just visiting….Mario."

"Oh yeah? Me too!" Replied Goombella, slightly crestfallen, as though she didn't expect anyone else to be here.

"Oh yeah? Well that's good. Vivian Replied, looking to her left, she noticed a cloud looking women, who kind of looked like Flurrie, but it was hard to tell…and the next one was none other than Peach herself!

"Flurrie, Peach?" Vivian asked innocently.

"Eh? Oh, you must be one of Mario's friends! I remember you guys; you saved me from the Shadow Queen!" Peach gushed, clasping her hands.

"Oh yeah…it was really nothing!" Replied all three of the girls, whom soon exchanged a few weird confused looks.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Peach asked, guessing they weren't trying something suspicious.

"We came to visit Mario!" They all replied in unison, or at least, somewhat in unison, Vivian was quieter than Goombella or Flurrie, so I didn't seem all too powerful.

" Oh…really? Wow…." Drat! Thought Peach jealously, she could read their eyes, and she knew what they were all after, her precious Mario! She had too, at all cost, out due them in all their attempts!

Hm…Thought Vivian, These girls might be here for Mario too…I better play fair then, Beldam taught me that love is no competition!

Goombella wasn't one to be jealous, but she has read about these kinds of situations before, and she knew what these girls were after, and she wasn't going to let them have him!

Well! This sure turned out to be a social situation hadn't it? Thought Flurrie heatedly, I suppose I will just have to do my best to out do them all! Without fail! And with all of these thoughts in the air, competition was set without a flag, and it was going to be rough!

Glaring at each other heatedly, except Vivian, because her eyes were hidden, and you couldn't really tell, no one made a move, that is until Mario noticed the girls outside of his home, glaring at each other as though they were enemies, with a start, he opened the door and made a gesture of attention grabbing, as if asking what they were doing here.

"Mario!" they all shouted in unison, as they ran up to him and all tried to push the other out of the way in order to get to Mario, Mario not knowing what was going on, began to tip on his leg and scream in fright, flailing his arms.

"Ouff!" Vivian grunted as she was thrown from the mad dash to get to Mario first, frowning at Mario's discomfort, Vivian knew there was only one thing to do, she would have to hide him for awhile! Disappearing into the ground, she reappeared behind Mario and grabbed him under, much to the surprise and dismay of the rest of the girls who were very much annoyed.

"Hey, where did he go?" Asked Goombella,

"Mario! No! Not again!" Peach wept.

"Mario? Oh my…what a predicament, how will I get him now?" Flurrie pondered.

Not exactly knowing where he is, Mario blinked in the familiar purple darkness. Remembering the veil as a cover up from one of Vivian's powers, he sat up and looked around seeing a frown on Vivian's face. Not knowing what to say, Mario put on a questioning look.

"Sorry Mario, but I didn't want you to get hurt from the others anxiousness."

Mario nodded in approval and made a gesture to ask why she had come to visit him instead of Vise Versa.

"Oh…why am I here? To see you of course…I gotten….sick of being without you." Vivian's normal blush turned red instead of pink, showing her embarrassment.

Mario would have said more, but it was then that there was a voice above the hole they were hiding in, and soon enough, a gloved hand reached down, and grabbed the both of them!

Flailing his arms as he was pulled out by Peach, Mario gasped as he was thrown onto the floor, along with a dazed Vivian, who became immobilized from the shock of being forcefully pulled out of her own hiding spell.

"Ugh…" She grunted.

"Oh!" Gasped Mario, worriedly, he picked up Vivian and walked over to his room with her, causing most of the others to growl with disapproval and heated jealousy, soon enough, Mario reemerged from the room, closing the door behind him, and looked to the others with a looked with a face of disapproval, causing the others to hang their heads.

He probably hates me now…Thought Goombella worriedly, Shuffling her feet, she walked over to a chair and sat down, waiting to find the right time to explain her self, those who followed the same actions were Peach and Flurrie, who also shared the same dismays and worried faces.

Raising a hand, Mario asked why they have arrived on his doorstep, and why exactly they had acted the way they did today.

Looking up from her dismayed position, Goombella was the first to answer Mario's questions.

"Well, Mario, I'll give you a very good explanation for what exactly we are doing here!"

Mario nods.

"All right….it would seem that, by some twist of fate, we have all decided to visit you on the same day…with some…goals to keep. Since this matter cannot be solved peacefully, based on all our ambitions, I would ask that…if it isn't too much trouble, that you would allow us to take care of the problem in our own ways, which means that we will have to ask you to let us stay here for awhile." Goombella finished her sentence and sat down expectantly, the others, Peach and Flurrie, nodded in approval.

"Yes, I agree, can we Mario?" Peach asked.

"Yes, just until we….do something about this predicament?"

With a rub of his chin, Mario decided that it was ok, Luigi, he informed, was off dating Daisy, whom he suddenly became interested in lately.

"Yes! Thanks Mario!" they said in unison.

"You welcome!" He replied.

The others gasped and Vivian suddenly opened the door quickly at the sound of Mario's voice.

"Eh?" Mario asked.

"You talked!" Vivian exclaimed excitedly.

Question marks Appeared over his head.

"Oh drat, it must have been a one time sort of thing…" Peach answered for them.

"Oh….how disappointing." Sighed Flurrie.

And so the day went on as expected for any amount of guest, preparations and situation rearranging, things like beds, personal belongings and other important necessity's that were brought to important care and attention. Soon enough Mario was helping Flurrie put some of the last new things in her guest room, along with some perfumes and other things she had wanted to bring for some reason, Mario suspected there to be foul play, even though they had been friends for almost a year and a half now, he couldn't help but check the weird liquid of smells and fancies, but to his dismay, the potion of smelling liquid, was suffocating to him.

"Gack!" He choked.

With a start, all of the girls, including Peach, whom was thought to be out shopping a few moments ago, sprang into the room at the first sound of Mario's discomfort, and asked what happened, but not before looking at each other weirdly, Vivian was holding a book called "Love for the not so smart", Goombella was wearing what looked like Lemon slices on her eyes, and a mask the color of purple, which startled some a little, Peach was holding what looked like a new Magnum shroom launcher, with a bunch of poison ness shrooms in it, which she quickly hid behind her back, and Flurrie, well she was feeling guilty for not hiding the choking perfume she was going to try and get the others to smell.

"Oh no Mario! That's tear gas!" Dropping her book Vivian took the bottle, and threw Mario outside of the room, then disappeared with it, leaving the others to stare, mouths agape for a while.

"Ok, then…." Peach concluded.

"Yep, I should have known she was the selfless type, tear gas is killer on the senses…" Goombella stated.

"Hey…it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to get the little Darling, Mario to choke on it!" Flurrie pouted.

"Well, who did you mean it for then?" Peach asked suspiciously, slowly reaching her hand behind her back, should something be confirmed.

"Well…"

Just as the lying was about to begin, the TV had an urgent news bulletin, which grabbed everyone's attention, including Mario, whom recovered from the tear gas.

"This just in, there appears to be some kind of Shadow girl, whom claims she wants to get rid of some Tear gas, and doesn't know what to do with it, for some reason, she seems to be claiming that she was simply finding somewhere to put it, after having some one of her friends attacked by it, authorities have stated that she was going to be escorted to a facility for these types of chemicals, but before any of this containment could take place, a Koopa by the name of Radix tackled the poor shadow girl, and caused the whole thing to spread in the news station! ….wait, now the shadow girl is gone? What the heck is going down here? Is this terrorism? More on this story later folks!"

Staring at the Television Blakely, Mario began to put his mouth back into a closed position, and decided to remain calm. Turning to the others, whom eyes were bulging, which didn't help at all really, Mario decided to wait for Vivian's return, which was prompt, for a dark hole appeared in the ceiling, and thus…happened to be right over the red clad super hero.

Thud!

"Gah! I'm a terrorist! Someone give me a warrant for arrest!" Panicked Vivian.

The others looked at themselves, not knowing how to handle the situation for a moment, fortunately though, Goombella took charge of Damage control, and decided that Mario should take some rest, and that the others should take some time to figure out a proper way to handle the way they were going to go about living in the house for the next few days.

Sitting around a coffee table each of the girls waited for someone to make a move, each of them eyeing each other plenty of suspicion in their minds. After a few more moments of staring, Goombella, knowing what each girl was after, decided that it was time to let them all know what the other was after, as to keep from causing chaos.

"Alright…enough with the innocent acts guys, I know, and you all probably know as well, what we are after here." Goombella spoken up.

"What do you mean Goombella?" Vivian asked, completely oblivious,

"Yes, what do you mean, what we are all after?" Peach asked, with a bit of anger.

"Heh, don't be dumb you fools! Mario! I know you all want him to be yours, and you can't wait to just fight over him!" Goombella revealed.

Blushing, Flurrie rebutted. "Am not!"

"Oh yeah…and I suppose you are here for just a friendly hello, eh?" Peach asked.

"Dang you Peach!" Flurrie Fumed, and just as they were about to fight each other to the death, Mario, who appeared to be sleep walking, went passed them, grabbed some water, and went back to bed, all while they were both about to kill one another.

"Hmmm…we don't want to upset Mario…do we?" Vivian asked them.

"No...We don't, right guys?" Goombella asked, expecting an agreement. As supposed, they nodded.

"So how about this then…we will have a competition, no cheating, no tricks, just a fair heart to heart battle, Hm?" Goombella suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt!" Vivian agreed.

"Sure…" Peach added,

"Why not?" Flurrie said last.

"Ok, good, problem solved….so to seal the deal, we will shake on it, ok?"

With a nod, they all held out their hands, and agreed on playing fair….or at least that's what they thought.

Heh…yhea right! I'm going to cheat! Peach thought as they shook,

Hmmm…pfft, forget this…I'm going to win at all costs…even cheating ones! Flurrie plotted,

Nah, I'm just going to cross my fingers…in my mind. Goombella double crossed.

I hope all goes well….maybe someday…I might win his heart. Thought lastly, the innocent Vivian, unknowing that she would have to survive the others foul play. Well….so this is what it's like….Vivian thought further, to finally be ever so closer to true love!

Chapter End.

Heh…didn't like me leaving you off here? Well review and make me update faster then, and you will see even more! Be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness-Aura:

Thanks to your ever so appreciated reviews, I am now doing the third chapter of my story; I sure hope that this installment might be even better than the first two chapters, as I wish to make my fans as happy as I can keep them. So without any further Delay, I shall plot this story, and do all I can to make you all very entertained.

Chapter Three: Day one…..Enter, the thief.

After the very interesting debate on what they should do as a compromise for the Mario, Vivian was entirely confident that she would have a good chance with Mario, although it wouldn't be easy, because the others were just as much as a threat to her attempts as she would be to theirs, she knew that it wouldn't be easy to out due them fairly, Beldam warned her that some women would do anything, even cheat, to get their happily ever after, the potato chips she had been munching on had suddenly become a poison.

"I better watch my figure…." With this, she dumped the bag in the garbage next to her.

With nothing else to occupy her, she figured it would be a good idea to check on the object of her affections, perhaps her first move should be somewhat of a subtle one, not too flashy, but nothing that would make her look like she didn't care for him.

"Perhaps connecting with him on a common like might be the best thing for me to do, just as Beldam told me…a great conversation between a couple usually begins with common ground, wow….I guess she must have had some experience before…."

Getting up from her rooms bed, Vivian walked over to the door and decided now was better than never, but before her attention could focus on that, a rustle in the closet made her suspicious; she knew someone would try and cheat their way to Mario, but she didn't think they would spy on her moves.

"Hmm…I got an idea for this one…better not be mean to them." With such a statement, she disappeared from view, and reappeared behind the perpetrator, whom appeared to be a lot shorter than Vivian expected.

"Alright, small one, state your blasphemy!" Vivian tried not to sound like a priest on drugs, but she could not help that line from coming out, the situation was simply too perfect, and the reaction she received was exactly what she had wanted, surprised out of wits.

"My life for the lord, spare me!" The thief of tactics shouted, throwing its paws up.

"Frowning Vivian soon realized whom she was speaking to, none other than Ms. Mowz herself, which surprised Vivian, because Vivian didn't think she had any interest in Mario until now." A voice narrated from behind her.

"Turning around with a start, wondering who could possibly be in here with her, Vivian sees a man dressed in a tuxedo with matching black shoes and a red tie!" The voice continued to narrate.

"Who are you?" Vivian jumped up into the air, pointing at the man, not only was she confused and embarrassed, but so was the Thief who was revealed to be Ms. Mowz herself.

Bowing before replying, the man smiled a toothy shining smile, and began to reply to Vivian's question.

"My name is not important, what is important, is that you know, that you didn't see a thing." With the order placed onto their minds, he disappeared with out another word.

"…"

"…"

"Umm, what the heck was that about Vivian?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"I'm…not sure….but I think we had better leave this closet and forget everything that happened for now." Vivian then began backing out, not turning around, afraid that perhaps he might jump out and hurt them with his top hat or something weird.

Once they were out of the closet, Vivian turned her attention to the devious mouse, which appeared to be trying to escape from being interrogated. This not only annoyed her a little, but made her lose some trust for the women; after all, she wasn't used to being spied on that way. Even though she had a good guess as to what she was doing in her closet, Vivian had to ask anyway, she was taught that a wrong doing expressed is better than being kept within.

"Ok, so what were you doing in my closet with a note pad and some tranquilizer shots?"

Turning around, Ms. Mows sweat dropped, knowing this might not end too well, a shadow siren wasn't something anybody should mess with, especially if it's a self conscious one.

"Well….you see, I was also coming to visit Mario, as usual, I didn't expect company, but when there were visitors besides me, I knew I had to investigate….so after finding out whom the guest were, and what their purposes where…I decided to study you guys one by, one, and eliminate you all, making it look like an accident!" Finishing her sentence, Ms. Mowz decided it was best to take off the extra black she had been wearing, since it was no use now she had been caught.

Surprised, Vivian's mouth dropped a little and for the first time in awhile, she moved her head up a little, revealing her red and purple shaded eyes; in order to examine the mouse a little better revealing a face of not confusion, but of pure surprise.

"You were going to knock me out just so you could have Mario?" She received a nod of unsure approval.

"…Ms Mowz….I think you should…um go ahead and leave now, I think I need to contemplate right now." Vivian asked, once again covering her eyes and turning around, expressing her uncomforting situation.

"Uh…yeah…sure." With a move of her whiskers, she left Vivian to herself, and decided to visit the others for now, this time without trying to tranquilize them.

Floating over to her bed, after Ms. Mowz left, she began to review over the things she had just seen, just how cruel can life be anyway? To tranquilize, no…to possibly even try to kill over something like this…was she at all safe anymore? Is this how people act when they want something? Will they do anything to get it, even kill? Vivian knew the world could be cruel, but even now, that doesn't excuse the way people act. Vivian knew that if she were to survive, she would have to be stronger than normal; she would have to do her best to keep herself concentrated, kind and as focused as possible.

"This world, doesn't take prisoners….maybe it's time I decided to get a little stronger…." With such a commitment, Vivian could forgive Ms. Mowz for the selfish act she tried to commit, but no longer would Vivian let the world walk over her to get the things they must earn, not steal, she knew that if she were to do her best for Mario, she would need to play fair, and deflect all the others attempts at subduing her.

"I'm glad I gotten rid of some of that ignorance, it could have cost me Mario…" With such a realization in mind, Vivian slowly rose from her bed, and floated out of the room, closing the door behind her. Taking a breath of fresh air, Vivian looked around, seeing none too many unusual things, except Goombella having gotten to the dishes first, Flurrie mowing Mario's lawn, and Peach…well, she didn't see her anywhere. Ms. Mowz was sitting down, polishing Mario's badges, which seemed like something she would do for herself, rather than Mario, but of course…she didn't know for sure.

"Hmmm….I wonder where Peach and Mario are…" Before Vivian could leave the front of her door to look around, a dart whizzed past her ear, causing her to stand still with fright, and yelp a little.

"Eeep!" She yelped, turning behind her, she noticed that a dart of some sort, with the words: "Be gone, you swine!" written on it in bold black letters, which confused her, because no one was around to have sent the dart at her, that is until she turned around, and seen a pair of eyes staring at her from behind the drawer, where no one could see her well, seeing it was in the corner of the house, the person narrowed their eyes, and ran away quickly.

"…Well…I should have guessed Peach would be the one responsible for the Shroom launcher ammo I found in the garbage…" Vivian sighed and sat down on the couch, now knowing where everyone was, and being next to one of the newer competitors, this helped her a little more, although Vivian didn't quite know where she would stay, seeing as there were no more guest rooms.

"If you're wondering where I might be staying, I quickly visited Mario a few seconds ago while you were thinking to yourself a bit, and he said he had an extra bed in his room, said it was Luigi's but he won't be back for a long time!" Ms. Mowz turned to Vivian and smirked vividly, almost trying to tease her.

Looking away Vivian pulled her hat down father over her face, thinking some more to herself, and how lucky she was to get a room with Mario, she would have to be a little more cautious now than ever, even if it meant she would have to compromise a little without cheating.

"Don't worry Vivian, I'm here to play fair, once I seen just how you were affected by my actions, I decided that playing fair this time, for once in my life, just might be the right kind of way."

Surprised, Vivian turned to Ms. Mowz, her eyes widening a little.

"Oh don't look so surprised! …Hm! You have beautiful eyes, you know that? Why do you hide them under your hat so much dear?"

Noticing that her startled reaction must have revealed her eyes, she quickly turned around, the sound of the wind from outside being the only comfort in this embarrassing situation.

"Well I…you see…"

"Come now, you can tell me, I may be a thief of badges, but that doesn't mean I am not just as much a person as you are!"

Seeing her point, Vivian guessed it would be alright to tell her why she covered her eyes. "Well….back when….I was little, I used to keep my hat above my eyes all the time, but when I decided to look through a telescope once as a little child, I looked at the sun….and it hurt my eyes, I was later told that I could have lost my vision….I began to study eyes and how they work, and I found out that light, lasers, too much of anything that is visually harming could make me blind after awhile…so I became fearful of losing my sight, so in order to prevent myself from losing it…I kept my hat down, remembering that the less strain I put on my eyes, the better off I am, but pretty soon, I began to rely on my hearing, because of my fears."

"So you keep your hat over your eyes because of that?"

"Yes…" Twiddling her thumbs, Vivian spoke up again. "You must think I'm a coward…"

"No, no dear, of course I don't, I have my fears too, but I don't let them keep me from doing what I want to do, and you shouldn't either, sight is a beautiful gift….you shouldn't let fear of losing it get in your way, especially if you like Mario, don't you think he might want to see your eyes?"

"Well…I guess…." She blushed.

"Well then don't let it harm your life girl! Do what I do…charge head first into the fear, and conquer it!"

Smiling at the encouraging words, Vivian guessed it would be alright, maybe it was time to stop being so afraid…you only get one life, and she shouldn't worry about her vision, after all….all she needs to do is be careful, just as anyone else is, with her sight.

"Alright Ms. Mowz….I'll do it!" Grabbing her hat, she took it off slowly, and shook her head, to reveal once again, except this time much more vividly beautiful Reddish purple eyes and…a serious case of hat hair.

"Well, you got really nice eyes, I'll give you that girl, but one problem here…" Ms. Mowz hopped from the couch, and walked to face the sitting Shadow Siren, a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

"You've got some serious hat hair!"

"Eh!" Dropping her hat to the side, she grabbed a mirror from the table next to her and looked at her matted hair.

"Oh…"

"Yep, I think you need a serious hair treatment….you are in luck though, I'm good with hair, I could make you hair long and wavy in no time! And I could even modify you hat, so you won't get any hat hair next time."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure! Just think of it as a sorry and thanks for my recent actions."

"Thanks? For what? I didn't do anything…"

"Yes you have…you've taught me to care for someone other than myself." She said with a smile, Vivian returning the same.

"Oh…ok…"

"Shall we go to Mario's room, I have some hair supplies there, when I'm done with you, you'll be good looking enough to rival Princess Peach!"

"Really? What about Mario, won't he see us?" She asked worriedly,

"Nope! I got him to go out shopping; I gave him enough coins earned from the baddies I fought; to keep him occupied for a day!"

"Well, alright!" Vivian smiled, now she would have an even better chance with Mario, now that she had finally gotten her self to handle her fears, all it took was a friend….she guessed that's all she needed.

………………………………………….

Getting up from behind the couch, Peach tugged off the ski mask she was wearing and snarled with jealousy, she knew that Vivian had nice eyes and hair, along with a pretty mystifying body as a shadow, but she had no idea she was hiding such beauty under that hat! Even with the hat hair, she was still a looker! Peach was very jealous, and she knew that she had to bring down this threat, no matter the cost.

"It's a good thing Mario went shopping, because it's go time!" Throwing down her hat, she stomped off to her room and began to plot how to bring down Vivian; she knew it would take even more now than before, especially if she was going to have Mario marry her.

"Well, I may have even tougher competition, but that's not going to stop me…" She chuckled. "This time I will take down my competition, without them even knowing what hit them!" Walking over to the beside of her room, she pressed a button on the wall, and waited as a door from no where appeared and opened to let her in, once inside, she closed it again, and walked down the stairs to another room, where a bunch of weapons, blueprints, enemy tactics and even computers sat everywhere, walking over to the table, where she had been plotting on how to take down all the girls one by one, she lifted a file with Vivian on it, the file listed her as a b-class threat to her chance with Mario, but now that she had improved herself, she crossed out the letter and written an S-class below it.

"…S-class threat…extremely dangerous. Heh…all she did to make the mission a little more challenging; is improve her looks." Rolling up the parchment like paper once again, she brought out a new piece of paper and began to plot other strategies for getting rid of Vivian emotionally.

…………………………

Combing Vivian's hair a few more times, and moisturizing it with some shampoos, Ms. Mowz knew she had created a master piece.

"Well Vivian, you hair is all fixed, I fixed the swirl on your hair, turns out it was actually a bunch of bangs….matted together, so know you've got some beautiful bangs!"

"Oh…really?" Putting her gloves up to her face as Ms. Mowz continued to work.

"Yep…just one more thing…" Ms. Mowz grabbed a bottle of Conditioner, and put it in her hair one more time, then washed it out and let her hair dry for a few moments, after her hair was done, Ms. Mowz took off her glove, and ran her fingers through Vivian's hair, which was now silky smooth and very healthy looking.

"You're done! All you have to do now is look in the Mirror!" Ms. Mowz turned off the sink they were using in the bathroom, and hopped off from the chair she was using to get to Vivian's hair, smiling as Vivian slowly got up, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow…I never knew my eyes looked like that! And my hair…it's so long and….wavy."

"Yep, do you like it?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you ever so much Ms. Mowz!" Vivian hugged her mouse friend, sighing as she remembered the last time she had ever hugged someone.

"You're welcome, just remember, don't wear you hat until the vitamins set in your hair…which will take a day. Ok?"

Nodding her head, Vivian obeyed. "Alright."

"Good, now show you're new look off to Mario!"

"I will Ms. Mowz, thanks for you help …I have to repay you some how you know…" Vivian smiled.

"Oh no….like I said, this is a sorry and a thanks between friends! But be warned, I won't hold back in playing for Mario!"

"I understand, thanks Ms. Mowz…oh and here…I have this badge here, I wasn't really planning to keep it, since I am not really a badge collector, so I guessed that you might like it! I found it during one of my hiding spells; it supposed to render people invisible, I think." Vivian handed the badge over to Ms. Mowz and smiled broadly.

"OH wow…you didn't have to, you know….I really didn't need a reward." Ms. Mowz reminded her.

"I know…think of it as a seal to strengthen our friendship!"

"Ok….to our new found strength!" She held out her hand, and Vivian shook.

"Yes, our new found strength!" Smiling, Vivian and Ms. Mowz both left the room, going back to the Living room to talk for awhile, for the first time in ages; Vivian actually had someone she could relate to.

End Chapter!

Heh, I bet you liked this one eh? Now that Ms. Mowz and Vivian are friends, do you think their friend ship will hold when it comes to Mario? What are Peach and the others planning to do once Mario comes back from shopping? Find out, in the next chapter!

R&R Please!


End file.
